1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for obtaining deep in-depth perception or three-dimensional images from two-dimensional images as they are projected on a television screen using the Pulfrich illusion.
2. Prior Art
This invention has filed for two solo Patent application, Nos. 317,269 and 325,952 with respect to this illusion and one patent application No. 327,03 that has two other co-inventors with respect to a special camera designed to shoot the illusion. All of these applications have to do with methods to make the Pulfrich illusion, discovered in the 1920's and rarely used, practical. The reason for its sparse use is that up until now it takes a considerable effort and many different camera takes in order to get good 3-D. Many takes must be wasted.
The special camera, which has a television monitor of more than 5 inches attached to the camera in such a way that the cameraman, wearing a shaded lens over one eye, can see the 3-D as it is being shot to make sure that virtually every take is a good take, also has its limitations. It requires being mounted on a dolly that preferably can run on tracks surrounding the subject being shot. It requires constant motion by the camera in order for the illusion to be seen on the television sets, therefore only short scenes can be shot while the camera is moving parallel to a moving subject, because, quickly, on a stage, for example, one will run out of room. It is especially limited if fairly long dialogue is to take place. By shooting numerous takes, a complete video or film can be finished, but the fact that the camera must always be moving makes a live continuous talk-show or an interview with a person of more than ten seconds or so cumbersome. If it is desireable to have the subject facing the camera all of the time, it is very awkward to do.
Since most talk shows and interview shows are done live and continuously, even if they are taped for later viewing, continuous shooting in 3-D is mandatory, if a truly practical solution to the 3-D problem on television is to be solved. This invention will propose a solution for this long-standing problem.